A Ninja's Heart
by MeTaLhEaD
Summary: Ayane meets a childhood friend and slowly falls for him. What will Hayate say about this? R/R (for Ayane fans!)
1. Scorpion's Dream

A NinjaÕs Heart  
  
Chapter 1: ScorpionÕs Dream   
  
-=-=-=-==---=-=-=-=-=--==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Reptile sat in his room doing nothing and being completely bored. He hadnÕt been able to go on any missions or anything. He grabbed a deck of cards and started playing against himself. Sub-zero sat across the room freezing the things that he didnÕt like and throwing them at the wall, shattering them into pieces. Scorpion on the other hand was fast asleep. He was having a dream. A dream he never thought he would have.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-==-=  
  
An 8 year old Scorpion ran up the streets and heard a scream. He ran over to investigate and saw a group of thugs ganging up on a little lavender haired girl about his age. He ran as fast as he could and kicked one of the men in the back causing him to fall over. The thugs looked over in his direction and and pulled out knives. The little girl screamed and hugged a brown teddy bear she was holding tightly. The men ran after the little Scorpion and got him into a dead end. Scorpion was trapped and afraid of what the men would do to him. Suddenly a little ball of blue energy hit one of the men causing him to turn to ice. Another man got hit in the back with acid causing him to desolve. Scorpion knew his older brothers Sub-zero and Reptile had come to rescue him. The thugs ran away as fast as their feet could carry them afraid of what the kids would do to them next.  
  
ÒWhat did we tell you about running away like that Scorpion?Ó Sub-zero asked him. Sub-zero was 10 and Reptile was 9 years old and they always looked over Scorpion which sometimes annoyed him.   
  
ÒSorry... It wonÕt happen again.Ó Scorpion said looking at his shoes.   
  
ÒIt better not, now come on lets go home.Ó said Reptile rolling his eyes. They were about to take off when the little lavender haired girl ran up to Scorpion and hugged him.   
  
ÒThank you mister! Thank you for saving me!Ó The little girl sobbed into his chest. Scorpion felt a little uneasy for he had never been hugged by a girl before. Sub-zero and Reptile both just snickered. ÒIÕm Ayane. And you are?Ó Ayane looked up from ScorpionÕs chest looking into his eyes.   
  
ÒSc-Sc- Scorpion...Ó he stuttered. Ayane let go of Scorpion and walked over to Sub-zero and Reptile. She hugged them as well.   
  
ÒThank you for saving him.Ó Ayane smiled cutely causing both older boys to blush. Now it was ScorpionÕs turn to snicker at them. ÒHere.Ó Ayane said handing the boys her teddy bear. ÒTake it, as a token of my appreciation. Remember me, and IÕll remember you.Ó With that she smiled cutely one last time at them and then ran off. That was the last time any of them saw her again.  
  
-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-==-=-   
ScorpionÕs eyes shot open. He grabbed his head and looked over to his brothers. Sub-zero was still freezing things and throwing them at the wall. Reptile was now building a tower with the cards. Suddenly something caught his eye. Sub-zero had just frozen a stuffed teddy bear. He looked at it carefully and noticed it was the same one as in his dream! Before Sub-zero could throw it at the wall Scorpion grabbed it from him. He set the bear over a fire to melt the ice. When it was done he held the bear close and he could see the little girl smile at him. His brotherÕs noticed Scorpion hugging the bear and looked at the bear closely. Suddenly, they too saw the girl smile at them. They both smiled and hugged the bear with their younger brother.   
  
ÒWe will never forget you... Ayane...Ó Scorpion whispered into the bear. A single drop fell from each of the boysÕ eyes for they missed her dearly even if they barely knew her. She was their first and only friend. Little did they know that she missed them as well and that they were her first and only friends she had even today... 


	2. The DOA tournament

A NinjaÕs Heart  
Chapter 2: The D.O.A tournament  
  
=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-  
  
Ayane awoke with a start. Those boys... Scorpion, Sub-zero and Reptile. She missed them dearly. Lately she has been having the same dream over and over again of when they first and last met. When the thugs chased Scorpion he dropped a gold medallion with a picture of a dragon on it. In the back it had the initials M.K. Ayane opened a drawer next to her bed and opened it. Inside was the medallion. She held it in her hand and tried yet again to figure out what M.K stood for. Ayane was startled when she heard a knock on her door. Quickly she placed the medallion in her drawer and closed it.   
  
ÒWho is it?Ó Ayane said in a harsh tone.   
  
ÒItÕs me Ayane, Hayate.Ó Hayate, AyaneÕs older half brother, said. He opened the door and let himself in.  
  
ÒWhat do you want?Ó Ayane asked looking at her half brother with emotionless eyes.  
  
ÒI came to inform you that there will be another Dead or Alive tournament in a few days, and- Ò before Hayate could finish Ayane cut him off.   
  
ÒWhy should I care, itÕs not like thereÕs anything worth while there.Ó Ayane retorted crossing her arms.   
  
ÒWell it appears there will be three new competitors,Ó Hayate said while Ayane just nodded her head slowly with her eyes closed not caring who the new contestants were. ÒTheyÕre names are, Sub-zero, Reptile, and Scorpion.Ó AyaneÕs eyes shot open. She knew it was them. She was almost certain nobody else in the world had the names Sub-zero, Reptile, and Scorpion. ÒWhat kind of names are those, Sub-zero, Reptile and Scorpion. They sound like ammeters. WeÕll beat them easily, that is if youÕre coming. Are you?Ó  
  
ÒYes I will...Ó Ayane replied. Hayate nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Ayane opened her drawer and held the medallion close to her chest. ÒAt last... After all these years... we meet again...Ó Ayane let a single tear fall on the medallion.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
ÒDead or Alive tournament?Ó Sub-zero read. ÒThe best fighters in the world come here to face each other in the tournament, time attack, survival, and tag team. The list of the people who were invited are: Kasumi, Ryu Hayabusa, Lisa, Zack, Gen-fu, Brad-wong, Tina Armstrong, Bass Armstrong, Leon, Bayman, Christie, Helena, Lei fang, Jann-Lee, Hayate, Hitomi, Sub-zero, Reptile, Scorpion, Ayane.Ó All the boys looked at each other.  
  
ÒAYANE?!Ó They all shouted in unison.   
  
ÒIt canÕt be her canÕt it?Ó Reptile asked no one in particular.  
  
ÒNo way it can be her. She couldnÕt fight last time we saw her.Ó Sub-zero said trying to be logical.  
  
ÒBut, she could have gotten better. We should at least cheek it out.Ó Scorpion explained almost jumping for joy. ÒI mean who knows, it could be her.Ó   
  
ÒYea, heÕs right. I guess we could go. And if itÕs not her well, weÕll still be able to meet new people.Ó Sub-zero explained. Reptile and Scorpion just nodded there heads.  
ÒAll right then itÕs settled. In a few days weÕre going to the Dead or Alive tournament! Come on guys lets go train for the tournament, who knows how good these guys are.Ó Reptile exclaimed. The guys nodded their heads once in agreement and went outside to do some training with their powers and fighting skills. 


End file.
